kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Erasem
Erasem is a small yet deadly Monster purchased by King Dedede in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! in the episode Escar-Gone. Physical Appearance Erasem is a tiny, pale, insect-like monster, and also appears very ghostly. It has a large circular head which is roughly half the size of its body. It has a lone, small horn sticking out of its head and very small arms. It has tiny thin eye holes, and is often seen traveling in a bubble when not inside the body of one of its victims. It is also one of the few known monsters who can talk, similar to Slice n' Splice and the transformed Lovely. General Information Erasem is a small creature that causes mischief once entering the body of an unfortunate host. However, unlike most Monsters that Dedede orders, it attacks Escargoon instead of Kirby. As a now agonized Escargoon wanders the streets of Cappy Town unnoticed and unrecognized the next morning, it soon becomes evident that Erasem's power is to make its foes disappear from everyone's memory, leaving them alone and forgotten about. Luckily, Kirby is somehow able to see Escargoon for who he is, and offers him some small comfort. He is also able to convince his friends to help free him from its ghastly presence. The gang uses a torture machine located in the castle's basement in an attempt to expel the monster, which is the only way to free him from its clutches. Escargoon is eventually freed from its possession and Erasem threatens to posses someone else. Erasem swiftly floats out into town, but Kirby inhales it. The town now has no recollection of Kirby, so he spits it back out soon after. Before Kirby has the chance to react further, it disappears, exclaiming "Bye bye Kirby!" The monster is never seen again. Etymology Erasem's name is a portmanteau of "erase" and "them," referring to the monster's ability to erase the memories of people surrounding its host. Its Japanese name, ボウキャック (Boukyakku), comes from the Japanese word for forgetfulness, ぼうきゃく/忘却 (Bōkyaku). Trivia *When Escargoon is pain stricken and realizes he has been forgotten by all of Cappy Town in the Japanese version of the anime, the ending theme for Revenge of Meta Knight can briefly be heard in the background as he desperately looks for someone who remembers him. *It is possible that Erasem can remove its victim from everyone's memories, but not from N.M.E.'s monsters. **This theory may be supported if it is true that Kirby was originally a monster created by eNeMeE, as Kirby seems to remember Escargoon even when Erasem inhabits him. *In the episode Scare Tactics - Part II, what appears to be Erasem can be seen inside a siren in the glowing light room. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, there is an enemy called Noo that bears a slight resemblance to Erasem. Gallery erasem.jpg|Erasem outside of a body. Erasem Snail.jpg|Erasem entering Escargoon. Erasem Stomach.jpg|Erasem inside Escargoon's stomach. de:Vergessy it:Erasem ja:ボウキャック Category:Anime Characters Category:Monster